Rachelle Gets Stuck In 1: Amnesia: Dark Room
by Crystal991
Summary: The first of the Rachelle Gets Stuck In: series. This time, she falls asleep at the keybord and is bought to a strange dark area... All of these will be rated either T or M for swearing, violence, and perhaps adult themes.


_**Okay, this is the first of the Rachelle Gets Stuck In: archives. It will NOT be just Amnesia, it will range from Destroy All Humans, to Lion King, to just about ANYTHING I like, so be ready for randomness, swearing, and the weirdest stories you've ever seen. This one, I am stuck in Amnesia: The Dark Decent Custom Story: The Dark Room. Yes that wonderful room that nobody escapes, with every fucked up meme you've ever found on Youtube. Enjoy!**_

Rachelle had always loved playing Amnesia. Her favourite game of all time. On this Saturday morning at three AM, she happened to be trying to stay awake all night to record her favourite show. But it was getting hard. She's barely started the game when she let out a loud yawn, and turned on a movie. After pressing play, she yawned again, and before she knew it she was asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a very dark place. On the ground was a note. She flicked herself on the head, but nothing changed. Confused, she picked up the note.

_To whom it may concern._

_Welcome to the dark room. Sorry for bringing you here on such short notice, however we needed to test you without you knowing the location of this place._

_You cannot leave until you find your own way to escape. There is only one way out and it is dangerous, but escaping will be worth it. If you stay here for too long, however, we will send some of our…friends to get you out the hard way. You have been warned. At this very moment we are watching you. Do not bother looking for us. Just find your way out. Good luck._

Rachelle let out a sigh. "The dark room?" she mumbled. Placing the note down, she stretched her arms out and walked forwards. She saw a door to each side, and made a small hum. Trying to open one, she discovered that it was locked. Turning to her other, the door was open.

She entered what appeared to be a wine cellar with half pigs hanging on the ceiling. They were obviously very old because the smell was revolting. As she looked to the ground, she found many bags of potatoes. They had mould on them so she couldn't eat them. She wasn't sure she wanted to any way. As she walked further, she discovered a locked door on her right. Wanting to get out of the foul smelling room, Rachelle walked to the only other door near her.

It lead to some sort of dungeon. There were four cells, two on each side, and at the end of the hall there were boxes piled up messily. Shrugging she decided to move the boxes aside, not wanting to find out if anything was in one of the cells. When she found a silver key, she felt some familiarities coming to her. Thinking for a minute, the realization hit her. She was in AMNESIA THE DARK DESCENT'S dark room. Frowning a bit, she remembered that there weren't any notes in the dark room. She was curious about how real this would be.

She found out when she opened the locked door, and discovered another key. Using it on the locked door in the hall, she began to feel strange. Taking a few steps towards the turn, she heard a loud growl/roar, followed by 'I am very happy because I am finally returning home' by Edward Khuil. A monster with a troll face on its head appeared, and Rachelle let out a loud scream. She ran faster then she'd ever run before, past the troll face, and into the room it was guarding. She noticed a closet, and opened it to find the picture of the troll face in it. She stared at it for a minute, before hearing another growl, followed by a slash at the door.

"NOT GOOD!" she shouted, running out the nearest door.

The room she entered was dark…too dark. Not a single drop of light was in sight, and she had to squint to see where she was going. It hardly helped because she crashed into another door.

"Fuck!" she shouted angrily. Reaching around the door to find a handle, she yanked the door open, walked in, and fell over a chair. She landed on something fleshy, and almost wanted to vomit to see about twenty dead people around her, and she had almost landed on a dead mans member. The room smelt terrible, rotting corpses destroying the place. Rachelle frowned when she noticed that every dead body in the room was naked. Chairs were spread everywhere, and there was a giant screen in the room.

"Porn probably." she mumbled. Noticing the faint outline of a tinderbox on a chair, she picked it up, and put the thing into a nearby projector. She jumped a mile when her favourite meme came on the screen. She grinned a bit, and scoffed, before hearing a door being kicked down.

"FUCK!" she thought angrily. Her heart rate jumped. A monster with the head outline of a cat walked into the room. "You're fucking kidding me." she mumbled to herself. She could smell the fear coming off her, and screamed when it alerted the monster. It almost got a good grip on her before she leapt down a trap door that looked like someone's throat. It seemed like forever before she landed in a sewer.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned when she felt a sharp jab in her leg, and felt blood through her jumper. She was sweating, her head was pounding, and her hands were shaking. She was going insane. She took off the jumper, and tossed it aside, to notice a thick wound on her right arm. She sighed, and walked a small way through the sewer, before turning to a wall. There was a small bottle of green liquid placed on a dry area, tipped on its side. Sighing, and thinking it'd be better to drink then the sewage water, Rachelle made her way to the drink. She picked up the bottle, and opened it, before pouring the contents down her throat. It tasted like grape juice, so she downed it easily. Almost as soon as she'd drunk it, her vision became clearer, the pain in her leg dissolved, and her head relaxed a bit. Her arm was still bleeding badly, but she didn't need her arms to run. She stared at the wall, seeing the words 'Chuck Norris was here' written on it. She frowned, and walked away.

She came to a spot where there were a few escape routes if needed, but she felt frozen. Out of nowhere, like a bad prank, the Jaws theme started playing. Rachelle almost stopped breathing.

"NO! Nononononononono, I hate fucking sharks… and if fucking Chuck Norris comes around that corner, I'm gonna shit my self. What, what, WHAT!" she shouted with a glare as the theme swelled up lightly. It came to a sudden stop, and Rachelle braced for impact.

"Hi kids…" echoed around the sewer, and Rachelle raised an eyebrow. "The fuck?" she questioned. Techno music played, and a monster looking like the pedobear ran towards her. She screamed, and took off. She ran around several corners, even seeing a troll face on a pole as she ran by.

She thanked whatever gods she'd heard of when she found a ladder, but she almost broke a leg trying to get up it. She came out at a dark area that lead to a single room, and when she opened that door, there were rocks and boulders scrambled everywhere. Sighing, she turned to a door and opened it to reveal another room with rocks. She opened the door in front of her eyesight, and walked into a room with hundreds of chairs, and an iron maiden in the middle of the room. Sighing, she ran towards the iron maiden with a chair in hand. She opened it and saw a monster with a banana on its head run out of the iron maiden, and the 'Peanut Butter Jelly' song played. She threw the chair at the monster, and jumped over chairs to get away.

She spent ten minutes avoiding that monster to find a key that was in a place she walked past four times. She snatched it up angrily, flipped the monster off, and left the room.

She walked up some stairs, and frowned a bit when she noticed daylight outside. She saw a door, and ran to it. She stood on another note.

_Well done._

_You got out, despite all the odds against you. I'm impressed. Well, we'll let you go. But there's one guy you might wanna run from. Where is he? Look up and run if you want to live…_

She did just that. She looked up to see the 'Firein' My Laser meme and she sprinted away before the entire building was blown to smithereens. Rachelle laughed with joy that she'd escaped such a danger.

"Well, I am NOT doing that again…" she mumbled. Feeling a pain in her arm, she sighed, and brushed dirt off herself. Watching the building become nothing but embers, she walked away, never to go back.

_**AND THERE IT IS! I can't kill someone in the first bit of they're however-many-stories-I-write-long series, can I? Okay, so I pinched a few lines off of two AMAZING gamers, PewDiePie and theRadBrad. They're two of my favourites, and I figured I should show them a bit of respect. I'd have added ChaoticMonki, but his walkthrough of Dark Room wasn't all that funny…that was before he got awesome XD but I don't own: Any of the memes, PewDiePie, theRadBrad, Amnesia, or anything else recognisable. Rachelle is me, therefore she's mine. Hope you enjoyed story one, and sorry for it being so short, but hard to make a long story out of a fifteen minute game. Anyways, please leave any comments of have in the shiny review button. Feel free to send me a suggestion for a Rachelle Gets Stuck In: story in my mail because mail is awesome. Thanks for reading and tune in next time.**_

_**(Commercial break ends the story) XP**_


End file.
